A wide variety of video contents are consumed by people through various rendering devices such as television, computer, projector, and so forth. The video content may be a recorded video content, a live video content, or a telecasted video content. Further, the video content may be transmitted to the rendering devices from a server of a video content provider through a broadcast, a unicast, or a multicast. Alternatively, the video content may be provided to the rendering devices through a video content storage device. In many cases, it may be difficult for a viewer to watch the complete video content in an uninterrupted manner. A number of distractions such as receiving an important call, attending to an important message, attending to a visitor, attending to children or guest, and so forth may cause the viewer to miss important portion of the video content.
The problem may be accentuated while watching live broadcast events (e.g., sport events) along with a small group of people at home or in a public area. Any distractions may cause a viewer watching live broadcast event to miss the live actions mid-way, thereby causing inconvenience to the viewer. The viewer may have to miss one or more significant portions of the live broadcast event due to such disturbances. Thus, when the viewer gets back to resume watching the live broadcast event, the viewer may be either not updated or may have lost track of the event. Trying to catch up on the missed portion of the event through other co-viewers may often leads to disturbing the co-viewers.